Just For Tonight
by Ms. Catherine Willmon 2019
Summary: My 150th story! New Jason/Trini one shot, based on chapter 15 of my drabble series "Red & Yellow". Full summary inside. And, always, please R&R!


**Title: Just For Tonight**

 **Characters/Pairings: Jason/Trini**

 **Rating: Strong R**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own them. Can't sue me. You know the damn deal. I'm not making a profit off of writing this story, so don't waste my time.**

 **Settings/Classifications: Romance, Sexual Content, AU, One Shot, Companion Piece**

 **Spoilers/Notes: Chapter 15 of my Drabble Series "Red & Yellow".**

 **Summary: When Trini learns that Jason was leaving the Peace Conference, she's devastated. So, to ensure that he won't forget her when he leaves, just for tonight, she falls right into his arms.**

 **Author's note: So, this is the longer one shot from my drabble series that I did promise I would post for you and here it is. It's chock full of smutty, fluffy goodness, so I hope you enjoy this one!**

 **Enjoy and happy reading!**

 **Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

 **X**

With the moonlight cascading over the darkened bedroom, two people, a dark haired man and a raven haired beauty laid in bed with their arms wrapped tightly around each other. They were naked, sated and sleeping comfortably after several passionate rounds of lovemaking that left them both exhausted, but totally satisfied. She snuggled close to his side; her long jet black hair falling over his broad shoulders and a single tear streamed down her face as she opened her eyes and looked up at the sleeping angel; looking as content and angelic as he could be. She tightened her arms around him; as if she never wanted to let him go, but in just three days, he's gonna be leaving her, which she's not prepared for.

How can she be ready to say goodbye to the one boy she has loved ever since she was a little girl?

When the news of Jason Lee Scott, the original red ranger and original leader of the power rangers leaving the peace conference hit, no one was more devastated than Trinity Jade Kwan, the original yellow ranger. Since coming to Geneva, Switzerland almost 2 years ago, their friendship and their bond not only strengthened, but over the last few months, it was teetering on the edge towards something more. When she heard the news, she sunk down on the floor in a deserted hallway and sobbed hysterically, wondering what did she do so wrong that caused him to make that decision to leave.

It was pretty simple: he was moving back home to Angel Grove, California and he was called to take on the mantle of being a power ranger again, thanks to that fateful phone call he received from his 'bro', Tommy Oliver.

It was clear that Jason missed being back home. He missed his family, he missed his friends and, perhaps equally as important, he missed being a power ranger. So, when he got that phone call, the original red ranger jumped at the chance of donning the spandex suit again.

Everyone was gonna miss him, but the one person that's gonna miss him the most is Trini. Which is why when she ran into him in the hallway before her next class earlier today, she made a suggestion that he come into her room later on tonight because she has something very important to ask him.

Curious and looking confused, he wanted to know what she wanted to ask him. He couldn't stop thinking about what was about to happen tonight; so much so, that he barely paid attention in class and barely got through his studies because the anticipation of being alone with Trini pretty much occupied his mind. He was scared and excited at the possibility of what might happened once nightfall hits.

So, after his last class for the day ended, he dropped off his things in his room he shared with his buddy Zack Taylor, changed his clothes, freshened up and headed straight for Trini's room; his heart pounding in his chest of what she has in store for him.

Once he stepped inside, however, Jason was completely caught off guard at the sight of Trini sitting on the edge of her bed, wearing some gorgeous lingerie and looking ever so beautiful. Several candles were lit all over the room and soft music was playing on the stereo as he stepped further inside the dimly lit room; making sure to close the door behind him and wondered what was all of this about.

"Tiger, what's going on here? What's with all of this?" he asked, his voice cracking with so much emotion as he stood in the middle of the room, not moving a muscle.

"Well, Rex, you're leaving in three days and if I don't tell you this now, I'm gonna regret it for the rest of my life, however, I can't keep it in for much longer. The truth is that I love you," she revealed, causing his eyes to bug out in shock.

"Y-you love me?" he croaked, not believing his ears.

She got up from the bed and stood right before him, then she reached over and took his hands into hers gently. "Yes, Jason. I love you. I've always have. I just never got the chance to tell you before because I was so scared. Scared of losing you as a friend. Scared of not being able to tell you how I feel about you. Scared of losing you, period. I went out of my way to tell you how I felt and I thought if tonight never happens again, at least I'll be able to cherish it forever."

"You mean, you've been having the same thoughts and feelings for quite some time?" he asked as he placed his forehead against hers softly. Both of their hearts were racing a mile a minute as they came together more closely.

Trini closed her eyes and felt his breath against her cheek. "I have, baby. God help me, I have. So, all I ask is if you just give me tonight. Give me something we've both wanted for a long time. Something that I can at least cherish for the rest of my life if we never see each other again. Just give me tonight to make my dreams come true."

Jason didn't have to say another word. Without warning, he pressed his lips against hers softly, causing her to close her eyes and see sparks exploding in the back of her eyelids. Her mind was swimming with anticipation and her body trembled slightly as he wrapped his arms around her tightly and carefully scooped her up. No more words needed to be said as he carried her over to the bed and lowered her down on it softly before he lowered himself onto the bed next to her. Both of them were now in the throes of passion as their kissing started to intensify.

New sensations started swirling in the pit of Trini's stomach as he removed the strap away from her right shoulder and began nibbling on her shoulder blade gently, causing her eyes to roll in the back of her head. He removed the strap away from her left shoulder and paid the same amount of attention to her shoulder blade; causing her to spear her fingers through his short, wavy brown hair. She hissed loudly as he lowered the offending material down to her stomach, exposing her breasts and causing him to lick his lips in anticipation. Could such a thing be possible for a young man like him?

"Jason, please, touch me," she begged, even grabbing his hands and placing them over her breasts to empathize her point. He quickly got the message because he immediately started caressing them gently, causing her to throw her head back and moaned softly when he pinched her nipples lightly, but firmly. Trini gasped loudly when he leaned over and captured her right nipple in his mouth; sucking and blowing on it softly and making her arch her back off the bed in delight. He paid the same amount of attention to her left nipple, causing her mind to go in a tizzy. She never wanted him to stop loving her and based on what he was doing, he has no plans of stopping anytime soon.

He moved further down her body, kissing her stomach lightly and allowing his tongue to enter her belly button; causing yet another round of sensations to swirl in the pit of her stomach. He removed her lingerie away from her body completely, taking her underwear off along the way and tossing the garments right over his shoulder, not caring where it landed. Trini was now fully naked, much to Jason's delight and he couldn't help but stare at her; almost as he unwrapped his favorite Christmas present.

"You, Tiger, are simply beautiful," he murmured against her stomach, causing her to shiver. A single tear fell down her cheek as he kissed her stomach one more time before parting her legs with his hands and inserting one finger inside of her swollen opening, causing her to hiss loudly.

"Oh, my God," she breathed heavily as he inserted another finger inside of her. He could feel her juices coating his fingertips as he fondled her lovingly; getting great satisfaction in watching her squirm underneath his tough. The original red ranger couldn't ask for anything better.

"More, please," she begged again, withering underneath him in anticipation. Grinning foolishly, Jason removed his fingers away from her opening and draped her legs over his broad shoulders. He leaned over and started lapping at her center, causing Trini's eyes to roll in the back of her head and her back to once again arch off the bed. She speared her fingers through his short brown hair once again and gripped his scalp tightly as he kept making love to her with just his mouth. He wanted to make sure that her needs were met first before they get to the home stretch and he wanted to remember this when he leaves; to make sure that no other man will measure up to what he was doing right now.

He kept licking her slit, causing tingles to go up and down her spine. New sensations started swirling in the pit of her stomach and he wasn't even inside of her just yet. Her mind, body and soul was aching with anticipation when they do finally join together as one. Until then, he continued lavishing her with just his oh so talented and felt a new shiver when he started nuzzling his baby face between the outstretch of her thighs.

If he was trying to make her come undone, well, he was doing an excellent job of it.

Jason bit down on her clit, which finally sent Trini over the edge. She lied limp on the bed and began coming down from her incredible high as he crawled his way up over her trembling body. With that killer smile etched on his face, he leaned down and captured her lips with his; kissing her passionately as the ethereal glow of the candles illuminated the room and her sweat drenched body.

"My goodness, you're amazing," she breathed heavily, breaking the silence between them.

He grinned down at her flushed face. "Believe me, Tiger, this is only the beginning. I'm just getting started."

"Well, in that case, I'm afraid you're a little bit overdressed, Rex. I think it's best that you remove your clothes," she winked at him.

He didn't have to hear that twice. With her help, his clothes were removed within a matter of seconds, leaving both of them completely naked, much to their delights. Their lips met again passionately, frantically and desperately as her hand wandered their way down between their bodies and she found herself touching his member; which was standing at full attention. Jason had to hold in his breath because Trini was touching him. Her feather like hand was touching him and it felt amazing.

"I can't take it anymore," he growled lowly as he laid her down on the bed and promptly moved on top of her, settling right between her legs. He grabbed a condom off the dresser and ripped it open with his teeth, then he carefully and skillfully placed the latex material right on his protruding shaft. She gripped his shoulders tightly and drew him down for yet another deep, passionate kiss as he re-positioned himself on top of her and aligned himself up at her entrance.

"Are you sure about this, Tiger?" he asked, a trace of uncertainly and apprehension laced in his voice.

She reached up and traced the outline of his cheek lightly, then gave him one of her best smiles. "I've never been so sure about anything. I'm ready, Rex. Make love to me."

And, with that, he slowly started entering her; causing both of them to moan simultaneously. She had to close her eyes tightly because he wasn't a small man by any means and as he continued to enter her slowly, she could feel him stretching her to accommodate him. When he finally buried himself to the hilt, he buried his face against the crook of her neck because he never felt anything like this in his young life. He finally has the chance to be with the one girl he has always loved and adored.

There was no turning back for either one of them. But, they were ready. Ready to take on this new journey...together.

Wiggling her hips, she silently let him know that she was okay and that he can start moving. Bracing himself on his elbows, he began moving; thrusting inside of her slowly and gently and making her feel even more incredible than she already was feeling before. Digging her fingers in his back, she closed her eyes and saw new sparks exploding in the back of her eyelids as she felt him above her. Every delicious thrust inside of her felt like heaven on earth and she never wanted to stop feeling this way.

Trini wrapped her legs over his back and lifted her hips up to meet his downward thrusts as Jason continued making love to her. He kept his face buried in the crook of her neck and bit down on her skin lightly as he kept moving in out of her with so much sensuality, both of them were teetering on the edge. She smoothed her hands up and down his back; leaving scratch marks on his skin, almost as if she was claiming her territory. But, to him, she didn't have to leave any marks on him because she had his heart from the moment he first laid his beautiful brown eyes on hers when they were eight years old.

He looked down at her and couldn't find a more beautiful sight. Her eyes closed tightly, her mouth parted slightly and her soft moans leaving her lips, he could stare at her for the rest of his life if he could. He kept moving in out of her in such an incredibly slow pace that she thought she could explode.

"Faster, baby. Please go faster," she cried softly, digging her fingers into his broad shoulders to encourage him.

Not having the heart to deny her, Jason began picking up the pace. He groaned in appreciation when she tightened her legs over his back and arched her back off the bed as their movements became more in sync with the movement of their hips. The bed started creaking underneath them slightly and the headboard was tapping softly against the wall as the original red and yellow rangers continued to make love; the glow of the candles illuminating their bodies.

He leaned down and captured her lips with his; kissing her passionately as he started to go deeper, harder and faster inside of her. The tip of his member glided through her G-spot; causing her to tremble and shiver in his big strong arms. He was hitting her hot spots so deep inside of her, she was slipping and falling into a pool of delicious ecstasy...and he wasn't too far behind.

Not wanting him to do all the the work, with all of her strength, she flipped him over on his back and straddled him. Riding him languidly and leisurely, she pulled the covers up over their bodies and threw her head back and moaned loudly as she felt his hand caressing her body from head to toe. She could feel his fingers digging into her hips as she braced her hands on his broad chest and rode him even harder and faster. He slapped her butt cheek lightly, which only spurned her on even further as she allowed her long dark hair to cascade over her back and shoulders. New sensations started swirling in the pit of her stomach as she was trying to prolong the inevitable, however, the way he was hitting her hot spots like a pro, well, she knew she wouldn't last much longer.

And that theory would be proven right when he reached down between them and started fondling her clit with his finger, that proved to be the final nail in the coffin. She clamped down on him in a vise grip as a strong climax crashed through her body like a tidal wave when she collapsed on top of him and buried her face in the crook of his neck; sobbing pleasurably. As she was coming down from her incredible high, he pushed through her tight walls a few more times before spilling himself right into the condom and riding out the pleasurable aftershocks himself as he lied limp on the bed and quickly gathered her into his strong arms.

They laid together on the bed with their arms wrapped tightly around each other, kissing passionately once again and allowing themselves to cool down. It was an incredibly, passion filled night, to say the least.

"That was amazing," Trini said, breaking the silence between them.

Jason smiled right into her dark tresses. "You're absolutely right, Tiger. What we did was amazing. And I hope we can do that again and again before I leave."

A single tear streamed down her cheek as she snuggled close to his side. "I'm gonna miss you so much, Rex. I can't believe it took tonight to make me see how much."

"Hey, hey, now, don't you make me cry. I'm gonna miss you, too, but I'll write and we can always talk to each other on the phone. And, it won't be long before we're back together again. Just know that I love you so much and I'll never forget what we shared tonight."

She raised her head up to look at him with a smile on her face. "I love you, too. Make love to me one more time. Show me how much you're really gonna miss me."

And he did without hesitation. Trini and Jason wounded up making love at least three more times that night; with them whispering words of love and promises to each other, sharing laughter and tears together and vowing to never forget one another when he finally leaves.

Now, as they lay in the afterglow of their last romantic tryst, Trini looked up at a sleeping Jason again and allowed more tears to stream down her face and a small smile to reach her tear stained eyes.

She was gonna miss him terribly, but she was so happy that he made her dreams come true tonight and relieved to know that he'll never forget what they shared.

She couldn't ask for anything better than that.

 **The End!**

 **Thank you for taking the time out to read this! More coming your way soon!**

 **Happy Holidays to you all! New updates and stories will happen definitely after the new year, so be on the lookout for them!**

 **Please review!**


End file.
